Binded Fates
by PartyNoF-OvaHere
Summary: In a land full of myths and magic two people's fates will intertwine and forever be sealed together. One is of the young king Arthur and the other is of the forgotten prince of the ancient kingdom of Sempiternal. The two will lead the kingdom of Camelot into a time Of prosperity and into a time of ruin, which one will be the result is uncertain, only time will tell. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: What's up guys after watching Merlin and playing Fate Grand Order addictively. A thought had come into my head for a story that what if I mixed the lore from the show Merlin and added it to the Fate lore of course not everything will be from Merlin some of the Fate lore will still stay in the story of course with some of my personal touches. So anyways let me know what you guys think of my first chapter and how I can improve on my writing. I don't own Fate/Stay night or Merlin so without any more delays enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1: The intertwining of two fates

In a land full of myths and magic two people's fates will intertwine and forever be sealed together. One is of the young king Arthur and the other is of the forgotten prince of the ancient kingdom of Sempiternal. The two will lead the kingdom into a time  
Of prosperity and into a time of ruin, which one will be the result is uncertainty, only time will tell.

A young boy about the age of 10 is running around the castle grounds in Camelot being chased by guards. The boy has long messy brown hair along with brown eyes and has an average tan skinny body. The boy wears brown worn out ragged shorts and brown worn out ragged sleeveless shirt. But the thing that stands out the most on the boy is the silver necklace of a wolfs head that is wrapped around his neck.

"Halt thief!" The guards yell at the young boy. The young boy is running through the crowd of people in the market area carrying a sack full of apples on his back. As the boy is running he bumps into a young aurturia that is around the age of ten as well. The boy drops his apples and locks eyes with the young prince for a quick second.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bump in to you!" The boy says panicked as he is quickly picking up the apples. Arturia sees the guards coming towards their direction but for some strange reason she feels the need to help the boy. She grabs the boys hand and begins running with him taking him to a hiding spot. "Hey, wait what are you doing, you're going to get in trouble also!"

"Just be quiet and follow me I have a secret hiding spot and someone who can take care of you!" After Arturia dragging the boy around through some alleys to lose the guards they both stop and sit panting for air.

"There I think we lost them." Arturia says in between each breath she takes.

"Thanks I owe you big time if I got caught not sure what would have happened. But why did you help me? Most people wouldn't even bother helping a peasant like me."

"Because you just seemed like you were hungry that's all and I know how badly some of the guards treat the peasants."

The boy grabs an apple and tosses one to the heroic stranger and then he takes one for himself. "Wow you seem and sound pretty mature for a kid." The boy says jokingly.

"Well that's because I'm prince Arthur. I usually listen in on my father's affairs."

The boy stares at aurturia in shock and fear. "Wait you are the prince, the king's son Arthur?"

Arturia just nods as she takes a bite of her apple.

"Won't you get in trouble if someone found out you helped a thief like me?" The boy says as he to takes a bite from an apple.

"Yeah I would but this is going to be our little secret ok so I promise I won't tell on you." Arturia says with a bright big smile.

The boy nods and smiles back. "Well here as some thanks I'll give you my pride possession." The boy takes off his silver necklace of a wolf head and hands it to Arturia. "Here it's my sign of thanks to you."

"No that's okay you don't need to give it to me you can keep it, besides you said it's your prized possession."

"No really you can have it, think of it as a sign of your promise." The boy  
Smiles

Putting a small blush on aurturias face. "Fine if you insist, but for this you got to become my friend ok."

The boy nods. "Sure, I'll be your friend, my names Seth by the way Seth Wolfthorn."

Arturia smiles "alright you're going to be my best friend for now on and we are going to play together a lot."

Seth smiles and nods "As you wish your majesty." Seth teasingly bows as he says that. Causing the young Arturia to laugh at her new and only friend.

After the two kids' conversation Arturia leads Seth to the specific persons that she can trust to take care of Seth due to him being an orphan. The two stop at a little stoned building that's right near the castle and Aurturia knocks on the door. "Merlin, you home it's me Arthur!"

The door opens and the two are greeted by a white haired young man with blue eyes that is wearing a black and white robe. "Arthur this is a surprise I wasn't expecting you to visit me today." The man that Arthur called Merlin then looks at me and smiles. "And who might this be Arthur?"

"Merlin this is Seth my new friend I was wondering if you can take care of him he needs a place to stay and I don't think father would let him stay with me in the castle."

"If you don't want to that's okay Mr. Merlin I'll understand in fact I'm used to hearing no from everyone anyways." Seth says with a sad expression on his face remembering the tough times he's been through.

Merlin smiles and pats Seth's head "of course you can stay I can't bear to see a young kid in need be stranded on the streets."

"Really!" Both kids say in unison.

"Yes really. Here I'll show you to the spare room upstairs."

"Thanks Merlin, well Seth I better go back to the castle but remember tomorrow me and you are going to play swords okay!" Arthoria says with such excitement.

Seth nods. "Yeah just be ready to be beaten because I'm an awesome swords man!"

"We will see Seth. We'll see you tomorrow!" Arthur waves at me and Merlin and leaves.

"Well Seth follow me if you would."

Seth follows Merlin up a set of wooden stairs and he leads the boy into a small room that has what seems an old wooden bed. "I apologize it isn't much Seth but your welcome to fix the room as you see fit."

"It's okay Mr. Merlin I've been through worse."

Merlin frowns a little. "Well I'll let you settle in. I'll be preparing dinner and Seth now that we are going to live together you can just call me Merlin."

Seth nods at Merlin's request. "Okay Merlin and thank you for taking me  
In."

Merlin chuckles" you are very welcome Seth." With Merlin closes the door to Seth's room. "So, it seems the prophecy has begun. What fate will await you Arthur and Seth?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A dragons call

As the days went by the young prince and her new best friend grow closer and closer as the two played almost every day, when they both have free time. Seth was able to become Merlin's apprentice as the courts physician with Merlin being king Uthurs closest friend he had no trouble at all convincing to letting him adopt Seth as his apprentice.

(6 years later)

The years have passed and things have gotten slightly tougher on the twos friendship as now the King is starting to take more of Arthur's time and teaching her the basics on being a king.

The two friends are engaged in combat without armor. Arturia has grown taller over the years and has blossomed as a woman but still manages to hide her gender to the public. She is wearing a pair of brown pants along with brown leather boots and a long sleeve blue shirt with her hair tied up in a ponytail with two long bangs on the side of her face. Seth had grown as well and now has a lean built while his hair is now medium length and combed to the right side of his head. He is wearing brown pants along with black leather boots and has a red sleeves shirt with leather fingerless gloves. Arturia is swinging nonstop swings at Seth as he takes the defensive and manages to block all her attacks. Eventually Seth begins to start taking the offensive and begins to swing back at Arturia. As she blocks him and Arturia notices Seth leaving an opening on his lower body and she quickly swings her foot and knocks both of his legs off the ground causing Seth to fall to the ground.

"What the!" Seth yells as he drops his sword and falls to the ground.

Arturia puts her sword in front of Seth's face and she smirks. "Do you yield?" Seth smirks back and raises his hands in defeat. "I yield your lordship." Seth says mockingly.

Arturia lowers her sword and offers Seth a hand to get up. "You cheated I thought knights fight with honor not cheap shot tricks."

"Well sometimes the enemy won't always fight with honor and you got to be prepared for if that ever happens in battle, besides it's not like you don't ever use cheap shot tricks on me as well." Arturia teases.

"Well that's different I'm not a knight, so I don't have to worry about honor and stuff." Seth then notices the silver necklace on Arturias neck. "Glad to see you still wear that necklace, I honestly thought you would've forgot about it or lose it."

Arturia scoffs and pretends as if she's offended. "I'm hurt you really think I would forget about something my best friend had given me. Besides it's really special to me and I see it as a symbol of our friendship."

"Well I'm glad you still wear it. Anyways shouldn't you be getting ready right now for that party your father is throwing tonight."

Arturia looks up annoyed. "Don't remind me I hate having to go these formal parties my father always throws. I have to pretend I'm all proper and I got to dress in such uncomfortable clothes." She says with a smile.

"Yeah but I don't have to dress formal at least since I'm just Merlin's apprentice if anything I'll probably have to be a servant. Merlin seems real fond of volunteering me as a servant for all these events."

Aurturia laughs. "Anyways I better head back to the kingdom, have fun collecting herbs for Merlin." Arturia mounts in her horse and heads back to the kingdom.

Seth groans. "Man, what a pain why does Merlin always send me to get these super hard to get herbs."

Meanwhile back at the castle as Arturia arrives inside the castle she is greeted by her twin sister Morgan. Now Morgan resembles greatly like her sister other than her hair being longer and she is wearing a green long dress and she doesn't have to hide her true gender to the public. "Well sister you seem to be in a good mood again, where you on a date with the boy again?"

Arturia blushes. "It's not a date we were simply sparring, and besides he still doesn't know I'm a girl. I've wanted to tell him before but I'm honestly afraid if I were to tell him he would see me differently and our friendship would be ruined." She says with frown.

"You truly have grown fond of this boy haven't you sister?"

"It would be a lie if I deny that I have. Do you think I should tell him my true gender?"

"That is something only you can decide, but do know this he will eventually find out and that can cause trouble for you two if he found out on his own rather than you telling him. It would seem as if you didn't trust him if he found out on his own. But don't worry he seems very trust worthy, more trustworthy than many of father's advisors, I'm sure he wouldn't see you differently as a woman. In fact, I'm quite jealous of you sister. Perhaps I'll borrow him from you tonight at the party since he knows I am a woman." Morgan chuckles.

Arturia begins to feel her face heaten up again. "What no! I can't allow you to do that! Besides father wouldn't let you be with someone who isn't royalty."

Morgan smirks and raises an eyebrow at her sister. "Since when do you care about father's decrees, if anything you and I both know that we both don't always agree with father. But don't worry sister I'm just teasing a little I'll just have one dance with him."

Just as Arturia is about to make a comeback for her sister they both suddenly hear a crowd in the courtyard of the castle. The two quickly rush to nearby balcony to see all the commotion.

Meanwhile as Seth makes his way back to Camelot he notices the crowd as well and makes his way to the crowd. As he makes his way to the crowd he notices two guards bringing a man. By the looks of it the man seems to be a peasant. The man is wearing a white looking long sleeve shirt along with a black vest, with some gray pants and brown shoes. The man has short grayish hair along with blue eyes and pale skin. The guards bring the man to a mini stage with mini stool on it. The guards put the man's head down on top of the stool.

"My fellow subjects of Camelot, bare witness on what happens to those who break the laws of Camelot. Tomas Collins is charged for committing treason by using magic. As the laws of Camelot say the punishment for the practice of magic is death. Therefor I Uthur Pendragon must carry out this punishment to set an example to you my fellow subjects." The king announces in a very prideful voice on a balcony from the castle. The king stands about 6,0 with a muscular body built and average tan skin. His hair is short and blond along with blue eyes. The king is wearing his royal knights armor that has blue cloth on the torso area with an emblem of a golden dragon ,along with the sleeves of the arms and legs being made out of chains with his lower area having a silver plate on it and to complete his look he has a gold crown on along with a blue long fur caped.

The executioner walks on the stage and swings his giant axe downwards chopping the man's head clean off.

"Now as all of you know when I arrived her to this kingdom it was filled with chaos due to the use of magic. But as magic was driven out of this kingdom I have seen nothing but peace and order in Camelot therefor that is why we are having a celebration tonight to celebrate twenty years of peace in Camelot."

The crowd begins to cheer and chant in unison. "All hail the king!" But the crowd is soon interrupted by the whales of an old woman mourning for the now deceased sorcerer.

"Uthur Pendragon! You will pay dearly for killing my son he was innocent and committed no wrong, you are the one who is at wrong here and will suffer greatly!" The women then disappears from thin air leaving black smoke where she once stood.

(At Merlin's house)

"Ahh your back Seth I was beginning to wonder if you got lost again in the woods." Merlin says in a jokingly tone as he is mixing chemicals on his table filled with all sorts of herbs and weird looking ingredients.

"No sorry I was too busy being caught in the crowd to see one of Uthurs famous beheading rituals along with his speech about how magic is banned." Seth says in a sarcastic tone. "Tell me Merlin how can you put up with Uthur I mean you use magic yet you don't do anything about Uthur and to make things more ironic you and Uthur are old friends as well."

Merlin just chuckles. "While I disagree on Uthurs opinion on the use of magic, I do have to admit that he has brought great peace and order to Camelot by banning magic and I can understand why he would ban it due to his past with it."

"What do you mean? Did Uthur use magic himself before he was king?"

"No Uthur never used magic himself but he did have others use magic for him to achieve what is now Camelot today."

Seth clenches his fist. "What a hypocrite he claims all magic is bad which it isn't but he technically still dabbled with magic in his past, he has no right to condemn users of magic!"

Merlin sighs. "It is what it is, but like I have said before do not use what little magic I have taught so openly in Camelot or else, and that includes that you cannot tell Arthur that you can use magic as well is that understood?" Merlin asks with a dead serious expression on his usual carefree face.

Seth nods. "Yes, Merlin I understand I wouldn't be as foolish enough to do that."

Merlin expression then changes to a smile. "Good now then I believe you should be getting ready for tonight's party."

Meanwhile somewhere on the outskirts of Camelot in a dimly lighted cave. The old woman that had threaten the king begins chanting a spell. As the woman's chanting begins to get more aggressive her appearance begins to change into of a younger woman. Her skin begins to turn unwrinkled and becomes a milky white color. Her hair changes from a white color to a dark black color and healthy look. Even her clothes change from rags to a beautiful fancy yellow dress that has a very poofy skirt. "You will suffer greatly Uther Pendragon tonight for it will be the night your heir to the throne will die." The woman says in a very evil tone.

(Later the same evening)

The main hall of the castle is booming with loud music and everyone dancing and eating to their hearts content. Seth is currently serving the crowd fine wine. "Oi lad bring me another one will ya!" A half drunken noble yells at Seth.

Seth just nods at the man and hands him another glass of wine while taking the empty wine glass and the empty plates. Seth then begins to head to kitchen and leaves the empty plates and heads back to the main hall to stand by on a corner of the wall. As Seth is looking around he notices the lady Morgan Arthur's twin sister chatting with her brother and the two seem to be laughing at something.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Seth turns to the direction the voice came from. He notices a girl dressed in a black servant dress. Her hair is black and is in a ponytail. She has amber eyes and milky white skin with a petite figure.

"Honestly yeah she is." Seth says with a smile.

"Some girls are just born for royalty." The girl says with a giggle. "By the way my name is Lily." She sticks out her hand for a hand shake.

Seth shakes her hand. "I'm Seth! So, you a servant also I'm assuming by the way you are dressed?"

Lily nods. "I'm actually Lady Morgan's personal servant."

"That must be something you and her must be pretty close then if you're her personal servant."

"Well I consider her my friend to be honest and I can tell she considers me her friend to despite our status difference."

Just then a woman in a yellow poofy dress begins singing. Everyone in the castle looks at the girl and they look as if they are becoming enchanted by the woman's singing. The woman continues singing and makes her way to the center of the room underneath the chandelier. Seth begins to feel very sleepy as does everyone else in the room.

"Seth cover your ears the woman is using magic to put everyone asleep!" Merlin speaks telepathically in Seth's mind with magic. Seth quickly covers his ears and notices the crowd falls asleep except him and Merlin who is standing across the room from Seth. Luckily the two are behind the woman and out of her range of sight.

"Seth I'm going to use magic to drop the chandelier on top of the woman you should rush towards the king and Arthur, chances are she is attempting to assassinate either one of them."

Merlin casts as a spell causing the chandelier to break and fall. As the chandelier is falling Seth quickly makes his way towards Uthur and Arthur's table. The chandelier falls on top of the woman thus the woman begins to transform into the old woman from earlier that was condemning Uthur. Everyone in the room begins to slowly wake up. The old woman attempts one last assassination by making a knife float in midair and aiming it toward Arthur. Seth quickly reacts and rushes towards Arthur.

"Arthur look out!" Seth quickly knocks Arthur on the floor and feels the wind of the knife fly over his back. The woman then takes her final breath as the knife misses her target. Seth and Arthur get up from the floor.

"You saved my sons life." Uthur says with a smile. "You will be greatly rewarded for this."

"That's not necessary your highness I was just looking out for Arthur is all."

"No I insist, so as your reward you shall become prince Arthur's personal servant!" Uthur announces out loud with immense joy causing the crowd the cheer with joy.

After the whole ordeal at the party Seth is standing outside the courtyard just looking at the sky lost in thought. "Hey, I never got the chance to thank you."

Seth turns and notices Arthur walking next to him. "It's no problem I mean I was just looking out for a friend." He says with a smirk.

"So now that you're my servant at least we don't have to hangout in private anymore but be warned I will be giving you hell just for fun sometimes." Arturia says with an evil smirk.

"Bring it on, I can take on anything you throw at me."

"Careful what you wish for. I expect breakfast in bed and my clothes ready when I step out of a bath. I want my weapons sharpened my gear clean."

"Okay okay I get your point at least let me worry about all that tomorrow."

"Well anyway I'll see you tomorrow then night."

"Night."

As Seth is sound asleep in his bed he is awoken by a strange mysterious voice calling his name. The voice leads Seth into a dark cavern underneath the castle grounds.

"Hello who are you?" Seth calls out to the voice inside the cavern. Just then a giant red dragon that is chained by its leg. fly's in front of Seth causing Seth to jump back.

"Ah so we meet at last apprentice of Merlin." The dragon says in a deep voice.

"You know Merlin?"

"Of course, I do he is the one who helped Uthur imprison me here."

"So who exactly are you?" Seth asks with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"My name is if no importance to you right now, I have summoned you here young one to warn you that your journey has begun."

"What journey would that be?"

"The journey to lead the young prince Arthur to become king. You two will face many trials along the way but be warned the actions you make will can have consequences on both you and Arthur and even the kingdom of Camelot itself. Be prepared to face many hardships and great disaster at the end of your path. I wonder will you and the young prince be able to overcome this disaster at the end of your journey or will you both overcome it."

"I have no reasons to doubt you since Merlin has told me dragons never lie. But tell me dragon what exactly is this great disaster that you speak of?"

"That I cannot tell you for you are not ready for that knowledge yet but when you are ready you will discover what this great disaster is."

"So be it but tell me one last thing. Why me? Why am I the one who is chosen to lead prince Arthur?"

"Because even before yours and Arthur's birth your fates where already binded together for this journey, there is no escaping your destiny."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: So here's the next chapter hope you guys enjoy and im sorry if there is any spelling errors I might have overlooked.**

 **Chapter 3: Valiant**

Deep somewhere within a village where all the criminals and wanted men from various kingdoms are located at. The village is lawless and has no form of government what so ever. It is meant only for those who can survive on their own. Deep in a tavern within the village is a witch whose appearance is that she has a very white complexion with straight long black hair and green eyes. The witch wears a black dress that covers the witches legs and has two straps on her shoulders. The dress shoes a good amount of cleavage. The witch is sitting at a booth in the corner of the tavern. A middle-aged man who is bald and slightly tan. The man has a muscular build and is wearing a yellow clothed long sleeve shirt with brown pants and brown leather boots. The man sits on the booth across from the witch. "Did you finish creating the shield I asked for?"

The witch smiles. "Of course, I did, it was mere child's play to create the shield. But did you bring me a ruby like I asked for."

The man takes out a pouch from his pocket and places it on the table. The witch opens the pouch and pulls out a red ruby. She examines the jewel and then makes it disappear into thin air replacing the ruby with a shield with three headed green snakes engraved on the shield. The man grabs the shield and immediately when he grabs it the three snake heads pop out of the shield and hiss staring at the witch. The man smiles satisfied with the shield.

"Now then I kept my end of the bargain. It's time you kept your end by destroying what King Uthur holds so dearly, prince Arthur." The witch says in an angry tone.

"Do not worry I will slay Arthur at this year's annual knights' competition held at Camelot."

"See that you do or else our friendship will come to a very tragic end."

(Next morning at Camelot)

Seth slowly opens his eyes and is meet with a smirking Merlin starring directly at him. "Ahhh!" Seth yells and immediately falls of the bed freaked out.

"Well good morning there Seth, I just figured I should wake you up so you won't be late on the first day of you being prince Arthur's servant."

Seth gets up from the floor rubbing his head. "Yeah well you think next time you could've tried waking me up in a less creepy way."

"Now where is the fun in that, anyways iv prepared breakfast so come and eat once you get dress."

Seth puts on his usual clothes and makes his way downstairs and notices a plate with eggs and bread.

"Seth when you are one your way to the castle can you give Morgan her potion." Merlins hands Seth a purple looking bottle.

"Sure thing but what are these potions for? I always see you making them for Morgan."

"Well Morgan as a child would have terrible nightmares every night, so she came and asked me if I could do anything to prevent her from having these nightmares and ever since then I've been making these potions for her to not have those nightmares anymore."

"I didn't think a couple of mixed herbs can prevent someone from having nightmares."

"They can't I use magic to create these potions, of course I use herbs to make these potions as cover up."

"Speaking of magic when do you think you can start teaching me the cool magic such as shooting lightning out of my hands or flying or something. The only thing you have taught is telepathy between you and me and pulling rabbit out of a hat which is pretty lame to be honest."

"In due time ill teach you Seth, after all I didn't learn my magic all in one day either, no it took me years to master my magic."

"I guess you're right." Seth says with a sigh knowing that patience isn't one of his strengths. "Well I better get going. Don't want to keep his highness waiting."

Seth heads to the castle and remembers he must deliver Morgan's potion first. Seth finds a guard and asks where Morgan's room is located it. Shortly after Seth manages to find her room and knocks on the door. "Lady Morgan it's me Seth, Merlins assistant. He asked me to deliver you your sleeping potion."

"Ahhh yes just one minute please." Morgan says in a muffled voice due to the wooden door being between the two. The door opens and Seth hands Morgan the potion. "Thank you very much Seth I appreciate you for bringing me my potion." Morgan says with a smile.

"No problem my lady." Seth bows his head slightly. "Well I better get going to his highness before he gets mad at me for being late on the first day, by the way if I may add you look very lovely in that green dress as always my lady." Seth says in a very smooth tone leaving a slight blush on Morgans cheeks.

"Why thank you, that is kind of you to say."

"You are very welcome. I'll see you around I suppose."

"Yes, indeed and thank you again."  
Morgan says nervously still with a tinted blush on her cheeks as she closes her door. She smiles to herself "He is an odd one but I can see why you are fond of him sister." Morgan whispers to herself.

As Seth is walking away from Morgan's room he walks with a smirk on his face with sense of accomplishment. Yes, I managed to compliment Lady Morgan without getting nervous or being kicked out by guards. Maybe this job won't be as bad as it seems.

Seth makes his way towards Arthur's room and knocks on his door. "Umm your highness it's me Seth can I come in?" Seth begins to hear lots of racket behind the young prince's door before it's opened.

Seth is greeted by Arthur wearing his usual outfit as always. "Thought you had forgot about being my servant."

"Please me forget about my great reward for saving you never." Seth then notices a pair of white panties on the floor near Arthur's dresser. "Hey, is that a pair of girls' underwear?" He points out.

Arturia quickly turns and notices it. Crap I forgot to put that one away. "Umm no it's not what it looks like I ummm!" She begins to panic not knowing what to say.

"You sly dog you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend. Man, now I'm jealous of you here I'm still trying to get at least a girl to notice me."

" Well I'm sure there's already a girl that has noticed you." Arturia says Ima low whisper referring to herself.

"What's that I didn't quite catch that?"

"Nothing! Anyways today I'm going to need you to clean my armor and sharpen my sword. Today is the annual knights' tournament in Camelot. So, I'm going to need my equipment in top shape if I'm going to win this tournament."

"You sure about that? You can't use any of your cheap shot tricks that you use when we spar."

"Of course, I'm sure I've been winning this tournament for five years in a row without using my cheap shot tricks. If anything, some of the other knights usually use cheap shot tricks to try and win."

"Well either way with Caliburn at your side your practically invincible." Seth pats Arthur on the back. "I guess I better get to the armory and figure out how to dress you in your armor."

 **(At the armory)  
**  
Seth is struggling on how to put on a knight's armor. "Dam this armor it's so complicated to put on, this is why I prefer fighting without it."

"Having trouble there?" A soft female voice asks.

Seth turns and notices Lily standing at the door way of the armory. "Honesty yeah, I've never actually touched any Knights armor with me being a court physicians apprentice and all."

"I figure that's why I followed you here."

"Wait so your saying you know how to put it on?"

Lily giggles. "Of course, I do my father is the local blacksmith after all."

"Well that's embarrassing then."

 **(At the arena)**

The mini arena in Camelot is an oval shape arena with wooden bleachers surrounding the border of the arena and of course there is an exclusive section for the king and his heirs.

Standing outside the Arena is Seth as he is putting on Arthur's knight armor. Arthur's knight armor consists of a blue chest plate with a golden dragon engraved on it along with silver metal gauntlets and black pants along with brown leather boots, and a silver helmet that covers the entire head with only two eye holes and a blue cape. The rest of the arms is covered with chainmail "There you should be ready now to face them."

"Seth aren't you forgetting something?"

"No not that I can think of."

"My sword! I can't fight without my sword!"

"Crap yes that's right my bad." Seth pulls out Caliburn from a nearby sword rack and hands it to Arthur. "Now you're ready."

The two friends head inside the arena and Arthur takes his place in the middle of the arena with the other contestants from other kingdoms.

King Uthur makes his way to the center of the arena walking around the knights inspecting them. "Knights of the realm it is an honor to have you all here. For the next three days, you will put your skills of a warrior to the test and of course fight the reigning champion my son prince Arthur. Only one can be crowned champion and he will receive the prize of one thousand gold pieces and escort my ward the lady Morgan to the celebration after the tournament is over. It is in combat that we learn of a knights' true nature weather he is indeed a warrior or a coward. Now let the tournament begin!" The crowd begins to cheer with pure excitement. Uthur walks up to Arthur and pats her on the back. "I trust you will make me proud."

All the other knights take their leave from the arena all except Arthur and her opponent which is a night whose armor is similar to hers except that it has a green color to it instead of a blue one. Arturia takes her cape off and draws Caliburn and her shield out. The enemy knight does the same and the two begin to clash sword with each other. Arturia begins to strike fiercely at her opponent only to be blocked by his shield. The enemy knight then begins to counter Arturia by taking the offense while Arturia takes the defense. She blocks his swing with her shield and sword and on his final swing she ducks below the swing and pops up fast with a spin and elbows the enemy knight in the helmet knocking him down for the count. The crowd begins to cheer for Arturia as she raises her sword as the champion of the first round.

Round two begins the challengers is a knight whose armor is exactly like Arturias armor only that it has yellow cloth on the chest plate with a three-headed snake symbol on it along with a shield with the same emblem carved on it. The yellow knights' challenger is a bronze armored knight with a giant long sword. The two begin to engage in combat by swing their swords around meeting a block by each other every time one does them tries to take the offensive. The yellow knight eventually manages to gain the advantage and ends up making the bronze knight fall to the ground. Then as the bronze knight is on the ground the yellow knight secretly summons the snakes and has them bite the knight on the floor. Making the bronze knight unconscious.

 **(After the tournament)**

"You know I've always found Caliburn to be a really cool looking sword. It might be the only sword I wouldn't actually mind using." Seth says as he is admiring the black and silver sword Caliburn.

"I thought you weren't much of a fan of swords." Arturia says with a slight giggle.

"I'm not but there's something about _**Caliburn that just draws me towards it**_. Besides the way you use Caliburn just looks awesome.  
"Just then the yellow knight walks up to Arturia and Seth.

"My congratulations to your victories today your highness."

"Like wise to you?"

"Ahh where are my manners my name is sir Bradford. I look forward to fighting you in the finals prince Arthur's. Bradford says with a smile.

"Likewise sir Bradford." Says with a feeling of uncertainty from this man.

"Well I best head off then and leave two to it then."

"Seth is it me or did you get a bad vibe from him?"

"Bad vibe more like a creepy vibe. Something's up with him but I just can't place my finger on it."

Arturia smiles at her best friend. "You always have a bad feeling about most people that come from other kingdoms."

"But usually when I do have bad feelings about them they end up being bad themselves."

"I can't deny that but I doubt this guy would be stupid enough to do something in front of everyone at the tournament to try and kill me or my father."

"Well stupid or not just watch your back from that guy Arthur I don't trust him for some reason. Anyways care to join me an explore some caves outside of Camelot today. I found a new cave that's rumored to have some ancient weapon with in the heart of the cave."

"I'd love to join you but I can't today, my father wants me at the castle today along with all the other knights for the feast we usually have for the remaining contestants left in the tournament. Besides I'm going to need you to polish my armor and sword for tomorrow."

"No sweat I can do that later today."

"Well at least put my gear in the castles armory where all the other contestants have their weapons at since knowing you, you probably would lose my stuff."

"Hey I resent that. I think I'm a pretty reliable guy."

Arturia begins to roll her eyes. "Whatever makes you feel better anyways I better head to the castle. Remember leave my gear in the armory before and after you clean it that's an order."

"Yeah yeah you don't have to tell me twice." Seth makes his way with all of Arthur's gear to the castles armory. As he enters he places down the gear on a rack near the wall. Suddenly he begins to hear a hissing sound coming from inside the armory. He slowly makes his way towards the direction where the hissing is coming from. On a table in the far corner of the armory is the yellow knights white shield with the three-headed green snake engraved on it. Seth inches closer to the shield and notices one of snake heads eye moves. Just then a sword is placed on his chest.

"Can I help you with something?"

Seth turns towards the voice and notices it's the same bald knight that had congratulated Arthur earlier. He slowly walks away from the knights' sword. "No nothing was just admiring your emblem on your shield."

"Well then now that you have seen my shield up close it be best if you head on out." The man says in a threatening tone.

"Yes your right I have other matters to attend to." Seth quickly grabs all of Arthur's gear and heads out of the armory. He makes his way home as Seth enters the house he notices the bronze knight on a bed in the living room area as Merlin is making potions.

"Melting what's he doing here exactly?"

"The knight after the tournament never woke up after being knocked out and well now he is running a fever."

"Do you know the cause of the fever?"

Merlin shakes his head. "Unfortunately, I don't but I am making a remedy that should reduce the fever."

"I think I might have the cause of the fever."

"Do tell?"

Seth places Arturias armor down on a table and begins to clean it. "Well at the armory I heard some hissing noises coming from sir Bradford's snakes shield. When I got close to the shield I saw one of the snake heads moving its eye. Just as I noticed that Bradford had held me at the edge of his blade and he suggested I leave the armory with a hostile attitude. I think his shield is enchanted with magic."

Merlin raises and eye brow intrigued with Seth's proposal. "If that is true then why is it only Bradford's first opponent the only one that is sick?"

"Well it could be because he wanted to test his shield out to make sure it works. That much is speculation from me but I mean Bradford wouldn't use the shield on ever of his opponents because then it would put him under suspicion of cheating."

"Excellent deduction skills Seth, if what you say is true then we better keep a close eye out tomorrow to see if Bradford uses his shield magic some more. Unfortunately, I won't be able to keep an eye and prevent Bradford from cheating with my magic since I will be busy with my patient and making sure he doesn't die. By the way it would be a tremendous help  
If you can tell me what type of snakes are engraved on the shield."

Seth scratches his head and tries remembering the snakes on the shield. "From the quick glance, I saw of the shield I would say a viper perhaps."

" Hmmm I should be able to whip up an antidote for the poison of the viper. Well then Seth it is your duty to make sure you keep an eye on Bradford and watch over Arthur. The most likely reason why Bradford is cheating is to take out the young prince."

Seth nods. "I understand Merlin I'll make sure Arthur is safe and sound. Say Merlin I know I'm still an amateur mage but can I borrow one of your magic books to try and find a spell to counter the shields magic?"

Merlin stares at Seth for a moment debating if he should lend his young apprentice one of his spell books. "Very well but you will only use the spell that will counter the shields magic. I don't want to find out you are tinkering with other spells in my book, magic isn't something to be toyed with."

"Relax Merlin I got this I'll find the right spell, figure out how to use it and that's the end of it I won't tinker with magic that's beyond my level of expertise."

Merlin raises an eyebrow. "For your sake, I hope so."

The teen heads to Merlins room and goes under his bed to remove a wooden tile covering the little hole where Merlins spell book is."

Meanwhile at the castle the knights are standing in line paying their respects to King Uthur. Arturia walks to her father. "You did well today Arthur. I expected nothing less from you my daughter. I must say your sword skills have improved greatly since I last saw you spar."

Arturia bows down in front of her father. "Thank you, father, and to tell you the truth I've been secretly sparring with my servant Seth perfecting new techniques that can benefit me in combat."

"That is splendid keep up the excellent work then." Uthur says with a pleased tone.

After Arturia leaves Sir Bradford walks up to the king and bows. "My king."

"You fought with such aggressiveness today in the tournament." Uthur comments.

"Well my teacher told me you must do anything you can to ensure your victory in battle."

"Ahh indeed you must. What a wise teacher you must of have." Uthur then motions for Morgan to stand by his side. "This is my ward the lady Morgan on who you may have the chance to escort for the feast after the tournament tomorrow."

Sir Bradford takes Morgans hand and kisses it. "I will do anything to make sure I earn the honor of being your escort my lady."

Morgan smiles at the knight. "I'm flattered, I'll be looking forward to your escort sir?"

"Bradford, Sir Bradford well then I believe I must take my leave."

 **(The next day)**

Arturia is currently engaged in combat and appears to have the upper hand in the battle as she finally has the other knight submit. Seth stands in the sidelines cheering for his best friend. Arturia raises her sword in the air causing the crowd to go wild. She then looks at her father and he nods and claps with approval.

The tournament continues throughout the day as Seth observes closely at Sir Bradford as he fights his opponents. Dam he isn't making a move with his shield he's probably only going to use it on Arthur and anyone who is giving him trouble. Bradford's final round of the day is just beginning. He faces off against a giant brute looking knight that does have any chain mail on his sleeves rather he is baring his muscles.

The two begin their battle. Bradford quickly takes the offensive by blocking the brute knight attacks with his shield. For a moment, it would seem as Bradford is beginning to lose the match very quickly. Bradford slides to the right as his opponent strikes. As soon as Bradford is out of harm's way he quickly scratches the brutes arm having him drop his small metal shield. As the brute begins to clutch his cut up arm Bradford quickly pushes the brute with all his might causing him to fall. Bradford gets on top of the knight and places his shield in front of his opponent's face.

Seth realizes what he is about to do and uses magic to enhance his vision to see if Bradford's shield really is enchanted. He notices the three headed snakes pops out of the shield and he quickly tries chanting in a whisper of the spell he discovered that can counter enchanted inanimate objects. To his disappointment the spell does not work and the snakes bite the brute leaving him unconscious while the snake bite wounds disappear instantly from his neck.

Bradford raises his sword in the air having the crowd go wild. Uthur and Arthur make their way to center of the arena.

King Uthur shakes Bradford's hand and congratulates him. "Congratulations Sir Bradford. It appears that you will be facing my son prince Arthur tomorrow in the final round."

"I will be looking forward to it my king." Bradford turns to Arturia and nods. "I hope I will give you a challenge tomorrow prince as I know I am it as skilled as you."

"I wouldn't worry about that, by the looks of things you seem to be almost on par to my level. I will admit you won't be an easy opponent." Arturia says with a slight smile on her face.

After the tournament Seth takes the unconscious brute to Merlins house and places him on one of Merlins medical beds in the living room.

"What happened was it another snake bite?"

"Yes, my guesses where correct, Bradford's shield is indeed enchanted. He used it on this knight only to ensure his match with Arthur will happen tomorrow. Worst of all the spell I had casted didn't prevent the enchantment from working."

"You were trying to use the counter inanimate spell I'm assuming?"

The boy nods. "Yes, but I don't understand why it didn't work I chanted it correctly and focused really well."

Merlin frowns. "I'm afraid since you are still barely beginning to learn magic your magical powers aren't quite strong enough to use at such a distance. The only way the spell will most likely work is if you are standing directly in front of the enchanted object."

"Then if I'm not able to cast the spell from a distance can't you cast it then tomorrow at the tournament?"

Merlin shakes his head. "I'm afraid I won't be able to since I am attending to the wounds of the two poisoned patients. The spell takes time to take effect to cure the poison from the magical vipers within the shield."

Seth slams his fist on the table "dam it! Things can never be that easy can they, I guess there is only one thing left to do."

"You aren't thinking of telling Arthur about the use of magic, are you?"

"Of course not, he wouldn't believe me anyways or rather he would be to stubborn to give up on fighting Bradford especially with Uthur expecting so much from him. No, I'm going to have to sneak into Bradford's room and use the spell on the shield while he isn't around."

"Do be careful Seth when sneaking in. Sir Bradford must have some type of trap to protect the shield."

As nightfall approaches and dinner is proceeding at the castles main hall for Bradford and Arthur. Seth sneaks in the castle grounds and heads on sneaking to the guest area where all the royal guests stay. He notices Bradford walking out of his room. As soon as the area is clear Seth heads towards Bradford's door and tries to open it finding it is locked. Luckily, I learned lock pick magic he thinks to himself. Seth casts a quick spell unlocking the door. He walks inside the room with caution and notices the shield on the bed. He slowly moves towards the shield but the snakes don't seem to be active at the moment. I guess magical snakes need some sleep to then, alright then that's perfect I can cast the spell easily without the snakes being a bother. Just as he is about to cast the spell he is suddenly forced to the stoned wall and frozen in place.

"My my aren't you a little troublesome mage." A woman with black straight hair and black dress says as she walks out of the shadow from the bathroom.

" Mage I don't know what you're talking about I was sent here to clean up and tidy up the room." Seth bluffs.

The woman just smirks. "You can't fool me. I am a high priestess I can sense when another person is using magic and you have the scent of magic all over you despite your level of magic of being weak."

"All right you caught me. I'm assuming you are the one who put the enchantment on the shield?"

The woman chuckles lightly. "Right you are. Now why don't I make a deal with you. You see I can care less if my associate kills Arthur or not, now that I have found you the fallen prince of Sempiternal." The woman rubs her hand on Seth's chin picking his head up to face her.

"Fallen prince? I don't know what you are talking about." Seth says confused on what the woman is talking about.

"Then allow me to refresh your memory." The woman puts her other hand on Seth's forehead and suddenly faint images appear in Seth's head of a burning kingdom with knights slaughtering innocent people in the flame engulfed kingdom.

The woman removes her hand from Seth's forehead and the images stop flooding his head. "That's enough for now wouldn't want to give away all the answers in one day." She says in an evil tone. "Now sleep prince tomorrow is a big day for you." Seth's eyelids get heavy and instantly he blacks out.

 **(Next morning)**

Seth opens his eyes and finds himself in his room with Merlin staring at Seth again. "Ahh what the heck!" Seth falls off his bed again. "That's starting to get creepy Merlin."

Merlin laughs again. "Well it seems to somehow work in waking you. Anyways did you succeed at stopping the enchantment on the shield?"

"No I wasn't able to for some reason my memory of last night is a little hazy, I don't know why." Seth grabs his head feeling it throb.

"Well then I hope you have a backup plan because Arthur and Bradford are going to fight in two hours."

"Don't worry I'll just have to convince Arthur to somehow not fight Bradford." He says as he quickly rushes out of the house.

Seth runs to Arthur's room and knocks on the door. "Arthur wake up! This is urgent! Arthur!"

Arturia opens the door seeming a little annoyed by being woken by the loud knocking. "What is it that's so urgent. You're not even supposed to be here for another hour." She says with a yawn.

"Arthur, I saw Bradford at yesterday's tournament using magic. His shield can summon snakes that bite his victims and puts them in some sort of coma. Now I think he's going to do the same to you at today's match."

"Okay knowing that your instincts have not been wrong in the past so I believe you given that this isn't the first time someone had tried to kill me. But I can't go outside and not fight, I would let the people of Camelot down and my father."

"Then let me take your place and fight. No one will know it's me as long as I wear your armor on."

"No I can't allow that, what if you get hurt I'd blame myself if you got hurt." Arturia says in a worried tone.

"Better that I get hurt than you. I'm just a servant no one will really miss me but you are the future king your people need you. Besides I can handle myself well when it comes to fighting."

"Still I don't know Seth." Arturia looks away debating whether she should let her friend take her place and fight.

"Arthur we have been friends for a while now, please I'm asking you to trust me and let me fight."

Arturia sighs. "Fine I'll trust you, but if you lose I'll make you clean the horses stall." She says trying to lighten up the mood.

Seth smirks. "I won't let you down your highness." He bows playfully.

The hour of the final match has come Seth stands outside the arena dressed in Arturias knight armor. While Arturia is next to him dressed in a long brown robe with the hood over her head.

"Heck yeah I get to use the mighty Caliburn." Seth swings the sword around testing it's feel.

"Don't get used to it. This probably the first and last time you're going to use Caliburn." She teases.

"Way to ruin the moment Arthur."

"Hey I'm just being honest with you." Arturia says with a laugh. "Anyways you nervous?"

"To be honest a little."

"Just relaxed and concentrate on the enemies' movement and you should be fine. I mean it's like us sparring except you have most of the kingdom watching you."

Seth's sighs. "Yeah that's the part I'm nervous about. Anyways the battles about to begin so I guess it's show time."

"Good luck."

Seth turns to his best friend and smirks. "Thanks, but I won't need it."

"Of course you won't." Arturia rolls her eyes.

Seth makes his way to the center of the arena along with Bradford. The two get into a fighting stance. He takes deep breaths to try and calm down his nerves. Relax I can't blow this. He clutches Caliburn with his left hand and the shield with his right hand.

He makes the first move by swinging Caliburn. Bradford blocks the attack with his sword. Seth then swings again but with more force and is blocked again. While both of their swords are clashes Bradford bashes his shield against Seth pushing him back. Bradford then swings his sword and Seth quickly ducks to dodge it. Seth then rushes up and bashes his shield into Bradford's chest.

As the fight is going on Uthur on the sidelines is observing the fight carefully along with Morgan sitting at his left-hand side. "Is it me or is Arthur fighting a bit differently today?"

"Perhaps Arthur is using some new strategy to catch Bradford off guard father." Morgan says knowing full well it isn't her sister fighting inside the arena.

"Yes using a different fighting style against his final opponent so he won't be able to predicts his moves, brilliant Arthur."

Seth is blocking a barrage of swings from Bradford. Each hit getting more aggressive after the other. Suddenly as he is blocking Bradford's attack he suddenly feels his feet being swooped off the ground sending him to the floor. Bradford crouches in front of Seth and brings his shield close to him. "You fought well prince but this is the end for you." Bradford summons the three headed snakes from his shield.

Now's my chance to cast the spell. Seth casts the spell sending the snakes back into the shield leaving Bradford dumbstruck. "What impossible you know magic?"

Taking advantage of this Seth kicks Bradford in the chest sending him to land on his butt. He then grabs Caliburn and points the sword at Bradford. "Do you submit?"

Bradford raises his hands in surrender. Uthur gets up from his seat. "It seems prince Arthur remains as the champion of Camelot!" The crowd begins to cheer. Seth looks around and raises his sword in the air.

 **(Later, at the evening)**

A huge celebration is being held at the main hall in the castle to celebrate Arthur's victory in the tournament. Arturia makes her way along with the lady Morgan towards the kings table.

"What's the matter Seth you don't seem that happy?" Merlin walks up next to Seth who is leaning on the wall.

"I should be the one who escorts Morgan to the table and get the gold, I mean Arthur is already rich as it is what's he going to do with that gold?"

Merlin chuckles and pats his apprentice on his back. "Do not worry Seth I'm sure you won't go unrewarded for your bravery."

"Yeah well I'm feeling a bit tired I'm going to retire for the night if that's okay with you Merlin."

The physician nods and the two separate. Just as Seth is leaving he is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "Leaving so soon champ?"

He turns and sees Arthur. " Yeah I have a headache in fact I've had it all day I think I'm going to sleep it off."

"Alright that's fine I just thought I'd give you the one thousand gold pieces. You won." Arturia hands her friend a mini chest with all the gold pieces in it.

"Sweet at least I can actually buy some good meat at the market now." He laughs. "By any chance is there a way I can escort Morgan to something as well?"

"Don't get your hopes that high." Arturias expression changes into a straight face. "But she does know you where the one fighting in my place for the last match."

"I figure she would after all she has seen us spar before." Seth sheepishly says.

Meanwhile outside the kingdom of Camelot. Sir Bradford is quickly riding off in the middle of a forest with a panicked expression on his face. He suddenly pushed off his horse and lands on the ground as his horse continues off. Bradford lifts his head up and meets the gaze of the witch he had made a deal with.

"I see you failed to keep your end of the bargain Bradford." The witch says in a cold tone.

"Please give me another chance, the prince knows magic as well he somehow managed to break the enchantment from shield." Bradford speaks in a panicked voice as he begins to get up and walks slowly backwards from the witch.

"How foolish you truly are." The witch summons black thorns out of the ground and has them wrap around Bradford's legs. "It would seem our friendship has come to an end."

She walks close towards Bradford and summons the shield Bradford had used during the tournament. The three-headed snake comes alive and hiss as Bradford.

"No please don't do this I can make amends pleaseeeeee!" As he is yelling this the snakes begin to bite his face aggressively tearing all the flesh off his face and killing him.

The witch then looks up at the moon. "This is all but the beginning of our little game young prince. I sense a _**darkness within you that has yet to take form.**_ It intrigues me very much." 

**Authors note: I apologize if my fight scenes stink I will try getting better at writing fight scenes as the story progresses also one last thing the pieces that are in bold and Italics are important hints that have stuff to do with the plot in the future, just thought id throw in something like that to have you guys guessing what can happen in the future of the story anyways thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: The headless Knight

At night in the forests not far from Camelot three men are running for their lives. The three men seem to be dressed in nothing but rags hunting that they are from a small village outside the walls of Camelot. In the distance behind the three men is the sound of a horse galloping aggressively towards them.

"Quickly we must head towards Camelot before it catches up to us!" One of the men yells in a panicked voice. Just then one of the men trips and fall. The other two men stop quickly and begin to help the man up. "Go on without me I think I sprained my ankle." The man who trip says.

"No don't talk nonsense, if we leave you here, the monster is surely going to kill you." The two help the man up putting each of his arms on both of their shoulders. They quickly begin to fast walk towards the direction where they were running. "Look the castle wall is just in view we are almost there!" One of the men points out the silhouette of Camelot. The men begin to get closer and closer to the Camelot's wall but are the frozen their tracks as they hear the horse halt right behind them.

The three men swallow hard knowing this is the end for them. "Well men it's been nice knowing you two." The middle man says before the three men's heads are sliced clean off their bodies.

 **(The next morning)**

A simple chubby balled advisor dressed in nothing, but a brown robe quickly is rushing towards King Uthurs throne room. The advisor pushes open the two large wooden doors that enter Uthurs throne room.

"Your highness I have urgent news from the village of Squall. "The advisor says as he enters the room and bows in front of the king.

"Speak, what is this urgent news."

"The decapitation murders have started once again. Last night three men of the village where killed and when the villagers woke up in the morning they saw the three men's heads on stakes in the center of the village."

The kings face grows pale. "What how is that possible we killed the culprit years ago back when these murders where happening, this must be the work of a copycat killer."

"Either way your highness the villagers are requesting that you send some troops there to Hollow Bastion."

"Very we'll send about 50 men that should be enough to scare the murderer from taking heads off again, if that is all then I will take my leave."

Meanwhile back at Merlins house the young apprentice is currently reading one of Merlins books about creatures all over the realm.

I skim through the pages of the old book and happen to stumble upon a specific creature that catches my interest **.** " **Winter Phantoms**. Not much is known about the winter phantoms only that they seem be reanimated corps of dead humans or animals that only appear during winters every 1000 of years **.** The appearance of a human winter phantom is that their skin becomes very pale as if they have frost bite, the eyes glow blue as the sky and these creatures are said to have almost ended the ancient kingdoms."

"Hey Merlin do you believe in Winter Phantoms?" I look over at my mentor as he is sitting on his desk looking at a book of herbs.

Merlins looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "I have seen many magical creatures back when magic wasn't outlawed, but a winter phantom is one of those creatures I haven't seen in person. I believed in their existence I just don't believe they exist anymore. Thank God, they don't either or else if the legend of them almost ending the ancient kingdoms  
Is true who knows if we would be able to fend them off. Besides the last thing I need now is for you to be worrying about them existing especially now **that winter is close**."

I roll my eyes. "Please Merlin I'm of afraid of some snow zombie besides I managed to kill a witch and defeat a cheating knight with snakes on his shield I'm sure I can take on almost anything."

Merlin let's out a laugh. "Most men who say that are fools who end up dying an early death. But I will give you that you said almost anything so maybe you're not a fool but wise. **I just hope you don't get to cocky and make some absurd story like you will be summoned in the future to participate in some magical war fighting some golden archer who thinks to highly of himself."**

Just then there is a knock at the door. "Merlin it's me Morgan can I come in?"

Merlin quickly rushes to the door and opens it for Morgan. "Why of course my lady you are always welcomed here anytime."

Morgan walks in wearing a purple dress that goes all the way to her feet along with her blond hair in a ponytail and some make up on.

I notice how Morgan's dress has some cleavage and quickly looks away from her noticing him staring. Dam why the heck does Morgan's dresses always show some cleavage it makes it really hard for me to act like a gentleman.

"My lady what brings you here? Do you need a refill already on your sleeping potions?" Merlin asks.

"No no I still have this week's supply I'm actually here for Seth. Do you mind if I borrow him for the day?" She turns and smiles at me.

"Why of course if anything he was being a nuisance to me by talking about nonsense. Merlin gives me a smug looking smirk.

"Let me just go change my clothes since it is a bit chilly with the winter wind coming our way."

"Of course take your time." Morgan smiles as she takes a seat.

I head upstairs and put on some khaki looking pants with some brown leather boots and a red long sleeve shirt. I strap on my leather sword holster on my back and put my full bronze sword in it.

I head back downstairs and me and Morgan head out to the horse stalls where there are some guards waiting for us with a big bag on top of a horse carriage. We both get on and the guards begin driving the horses out of Camelot.

"So what did you call me out for anyways?"

"Well I thought I'd reward you with a picnic with me out in the country since you did win the knights tournament a week ago."

I scratch my head. "Oh yeah I remember Arthur saying that you figured out it was me fighting in his place."

Morgan smiles. "So, I thought since you couldn't escort me to the dinner what better way than to have a picnic while my brother and father are busy."

"I'm flattered my lady, but this isn't necessary I mean your thanks is enough."

"Non-sense you deserve a reward especially for saving my brother's life yet again. You seem to have a natural talent for that." She chuckles.

The carriage instantly stops. "Halt state your business?" An all too familiar voice yells in a commanding tone.

"Brother what's the meaning of this?" Morgan jumps out of the carriage and I follow behind her.

"Morgan what are you doing out here and why is Seth with you?"

"There's no need to be jealous brother, I just borrowed him from Merlin to join me on a picnic is all?" She says in a teasing tone.

Arthur gives his sister a smug look. "Well I hate to ruin your mini date, but Father has ordered only me and my men to leave Camelot to investigate the town of Squall."

"Why what's going on at the town of Squall?" I ask feeling like this might be something exciting to consider.

"I can't tell you since well it's information for high rank officials such as myself."

Just as I am about to make a clever comeback Morgan interrupts for me.

"He may not be a high rank official, but I am the kings ward and last I checked that is a high position in the kingdom." She says with a look of assured victory on her face.

Arthur sighs in annoyance. "A series of strange beheading murders had occurred in Camelot around when father was barely a new king of Camelot. Father had eventually caught the culprit who was a man named Edward Hollows my mothers brother who was against father by blaming him for our mother's death. Well to make a long story short he claimed before his beheading that he will rise again someday and continue the beheadings until he cuts fathers head off."

"Alright! Sounds like we got ourselves a mystery to solve!" I chime in feeling pumped about finally getting some action.

"Woah hold on their Seth who said you're going to the village?" Arthur says.

"He's been saving your butt since you were small Arthur without him you honestly would be dead, so I say for your safety he should come along as well as me. I want experience firsthand what it is like outside the castle." Morgan vouches for me.

"Alright clearly I'm not going to win this conversation with you sister so you two can come just don't try to get in the way sister."

"Please I use to beat you back when we were kids at sparring." Morgan teases.

"You didn't have to say that in front of Seth. Whatever let's just get going to Squall." Arthur says in what seems to be a flustered tone.

 **(At the village of Squall)**

After 10 minutes of Morgan teasing Arthur in the ride to the village we finally arrive. Stepping off the carriage and setting foot in the village I begin to feel a very dark atmosphere and it doesn't help that the sky had gotten cloudy making the mood more depressing.

"Ahh young prince you must be here to protect us from the headless knight." A middle-aged man dressed in what seems to be brown dirty pants along with brown worn out boots and a red long sleeve shirt with his hair slicked brushed back and brown eyes.

"Headless knight, that's just a legend that's use to scare children at knight. I personally don't believe in this headless knight but nonetheless I am here to put an end to these murders."

"Thank you your highness that is much appreciated." The man gets on his knees and begins to praise Arthur.

"There is no need for praise I am only doing my job as future king." Arthur says with a tint of pink on her face.

"Hey Morgan is it just me or has Arthur been getting I don't know flustered up lately like a girl kind of?" I whisper to Morgan.

She give me smirk. "You have no idea how much he gets flustered up especially when you are not around."

"Wait what is that supposed to mean?"

"You will find out soon enough my dear Seth until then I will be enjoying what I can get before then." She chuckles and winks at me.

My face heats up and begin to turn away from everyone trying to calm down. "Okay while you guys talk everything out and get us a place to sleep in, I'm going to walk around and see if I find anything suspicious around here."

Arthur nods at my suggestion. "Alright that's fine with me. We might cover some ground faster this way. Just don't go getting your head cut off will you." Arthur teases.

"I'm touched that you actually care buddy." I tease as I begin walking off deeper into the village. As I walk inside the heart of the village I notice the people of the village to quickly run inside their houses and closing their doors. Okay this is just weird they are acting as if I am some type of monster. I notice a cemetery and decide to check it out. As I walk in the gloomy cemetery I notice an old man dressed in a brown dirty cloak digging up a grave along with three black body bags next to him. "Hey, do you need any help sir?"

The man stops and wipes the sweat off his forehead and turns to me. "Sur do boy my back isn't what it used to be."

I walk over to take the shovel and begin digging. "So, if you don't mind me poking my nose in your business are these three bodies of the mean who where victims of the beheadings last night?"

"Indeed, they are, they fell victims to the headless knight."

"That's exactly what the man who greeted us in the front of the village had said. Does everyone in this village believe in the headless knight?"

"That they do because he is real iv seen him once with my two very eyes. Last night I saw him galloping in the woods after those three men."

"Why didn't you do anything to try and stop the knight from killing those men?" I raise my eyebrow in suspicion.

"What is an old man like me going to do against a ghost?"

"Point taken. Answer me this then at least do you think the knight will return tonight and claim another victim?"

"That he will. The knight will not rest until he has his revenge on the one who cut his head off." The old man says staring dead into my eyes. "Id suggest you stay by your two royal friends tonight because he will go after them I guarantee it."

(Later that evening)

I meet up with Arthur and Morgan in a small cottage house from the man who greeted us earlier that day when we entered the village. Arthurs and Morgan's room are a small room with two twin side beds one on each wall with a window in between them and a night stand underneath the window. I unfortunately ended up having to sleep in the living room. Me, Arthur and Morgan are sitting in the kitchen eating super and discussing what we discovered.

"Well everyone in this village believes in this headless ghost knight." Arthur says.

"Same here I couldn't get much out of the people also." Morgan says with sad expression.

"Yeah the old man at the graveyard said the same thing though he told me something quite interesting."

"What did he say?" Arthur asks eagerly.

"He told me that the knight will most likely go after you two since if the legend is true and it is your uncles ghost then he probably wants to get to Uthur and the only way to get his attention for sure would to hand both of your heads on a platter to him."

"Well the men I brought with us should be able to guard us well along with the villagers they will keep watch at night and warn us when they see the killer." Arthur says in a reassuring voice.

"But Arthur what if the killer is actually your dead uncle what are guards going to be able to do then. You can't just kill a dead person, again can you?"

"Merlin, you need to relax I'm sure it's just some copycat killer that is trying to mimic my uncle that is all, but these murders will end tonight once he attempts to kill someone." Arthur pats my shoulder with a smile on her face. "Lets all just get some sleep and wait for this killer ok."

I turn towards Morgan. "Morgan, you can't be okay with the possibility of your dead uncle coming after you two, are you?"

Morgan simply shrugs at me. "I can accept the fact that it is possible it is my dead uncle, but I will have to side with Arthur this time. The knights of Camelot are more than capable of killing our uncle again."

I sigh. "Guess there is no changing your minds then. I'm going to head outside to get some air."

Morgan looks at Arthur with a worried look. "You think he will be alright?"

Arthur sighs. "Knowing him probably not, when he is worried about someone he doesn't stop worrying until the issue is resolved. I must admit that's one trait I admire from him, it's a good trait a king should have."

"That's not the only thing you admire from him is it?" Morgan teases.

"I don't know what you are talking about sister!" Arthur looks away with her face completely red.

Meanwhile outside Seth is standing on the front lawn of the mini house they are staying in. Man, winter really is coming its freezing out here. Suddenly I begin to hear galloping in the forest outside of town.

"I here him coming from the north of the forest let go men!" One of the nearby soldiers commands the guards as they all begin running out into the forest.

"Let me go with you guys I'm trying to protect the prince and lady Morgan as much as you guys are." I yell towards the captain.

"Very well iv seen you fight I know you can handle yourself just don't get in our way still."

Me and about a dozen guards including the guard captain begin making our way into the dark black forest around the village. As we go deeper and deeper into the forest the galloping of a horse gets louder and louder and sounds as it is getting closer to my direction along with thick grey fog begins to surround us. One by one we all end up splitting up until it is only me by myself in this thick fog.

"Hello anyone still out there I can't see anything from the fog!" I yell out hoping to hear a response back but the only response I get back is silence. "Hello anyone out there?" I yell again but this time I notice a shadowy figure of someone on top of a horse charging towards me. I quickly begin to run the opposite direction of the horse and run as fast as I can. Crap looks like the ghost might be real after all. As I am running I trip and fall. The mysterious rider slows down his horse and begins to slowly make its way towards me in a menacing way. I get up quickly and draw my sword out. If I am going to die I want to at least die fighting. But instantly my eyes open wide as the mysterious rider gets close enough for me to see his features.

The rider reveals itself out of the fog revealing a black horse that has two glowing red eyes that feel like they can pierce through your soul. On the horse is a knight in midnight black armor wielding a black sword that has a weird black aura surrounding it along with the entire knights body and horse. On the knight's head is simply a pumpkin with a sick and twisted grin carved in it along with flames gushing out of the eyeholes and mouth showing there is a flame inside the pumpkin head. The headless knight stares at me for a good minute.

"Crap so you really are real then? Well then at least ill get the chance to fight a dead knight." I get ready into a battle position. The knight gets off his horse and gets in a battle position as well. We both begin charging at each other with all our speed until we both clash our swords.

 **Authors Note: Well I'm going to make the headless knight into a two-part arc, so I am going to end this chapter as a cliffhanger also I apologize for taking long to post the next chapter I got caught up with work and school that's the reason why ended up making this arc a two part since I decided to give you guys something to read instead of making you guys wait longer anyways hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Awoken Power

**Authors note: I don't own Fate/Stay night or any other references I use in the chapter anyways enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5: Awoken Power**

I continue clashing my sword with the headless knight. The knight begins to slash flames towards me in the air with his sword. I roll on the ground to dodge them. I get to the back of the undead horse and quickly reinforce my sword. "Trace on"

I stab the horse on its back leg and the horse quickly falls to the ground dropping the knight as well. I quickly run towards the fallen knight's body.

I know I can't kill it right here and now, but I can probably weaken him if I take his head and get as much distant from his body. I quickly grab the flaming pumpkin head and book it deeper into the dark forest with the only light is the flame from the pumpkin head. Just as I am running I begin to see the scenery of the dark forest turn into a flowery meadow of flowers lit up by the sunlight. I'm running down a clean path formed in between the bed of flowers and in front of me is a **giant blue crystal** glowing ominously. "What happened to the forest?" Just as I take a step forward the crystal the scenery changes back into the dark forest as I fall into a lake that is in the center of the forest.

I begin to sink to the bottom as I take time to realize I'm back in reality drowning, but the pumpkin head is still light up with flames. I decide to drop the head and let it sink to the bottom of the lake as I swim my way back up. As I get back up on land I suddenly feel a hand grab me on my left shoulder. I quickly turn and notice its none other than Arthur with a worried look on his face.

"Seth are you alright you didn't return back to the house after you left me and Morgan where waiting on you all night."

"I had run into a bit of trouble. I saw the knight and well I managed to knock him down and take his head from him and drown it down the lake. Now I don't think that will kill the knight, but I think it did weaken him giving us a chance for a counter attack."

Arturia rubs her chin. "Alright then if what you say is true then maybe we can…." Arturia is interrupted by the sound of a horse galloping in the distance towards our direction.

"Quick hide!" I whisper to Arthur as we both hide behind a tree. The knight gallops towards the lake and extends his right hand towards the lake. Just then the pumpkin head floats out of the water and towards his hand. He grabs the head and puts it back on the empty hole where is head is supposed to be at.

"I thought you said it would've weakened him?" Arthur hits the back of my head.

I rub my head. "How was I supposed to know he could gravitate his head back towards himself."

The horseman overhears the two arguing and turns towards me and Arthur. He takes his flaming sword out and throws a fire slash towards the tree we are hiding in. Me and Arthur both roll out of the way and take our swords out getting ready to fight. The horseman gets off his horse and walks towards us menacingly. Arthur quickly charges first and clashes swords with the knight. As I begin to run towards the knight his horse gets in my ways and tries to kick me only for me to block his leg with my sword. "Nice try pal but something like that wont work on me!" I lift my sword ready to deal a blow to the horse only to notice my hands begins to glow a white color causing me to drop my sword. "What the hell!?"

Meanwhile Arthur is engaged in a sword fight with the knight. The knight throws flame slashes left and right back to back. Arthur dodges most of them but catches flame on her right glove. She quickly takes it off and throws it into the lake. She notices Seth's hands glowing a bright white light. "Seth watch out!"

I get kicked by the horse in my stomach having all the air leave my body and sending me flying to a tree. My back hits the tree trunk hard and I end up falling to the ground my vision begins to get blurry. I faintly hear Arthur yelling my name.

Arturia notices Seth getting kicked hard and hitting a tree trunk. "Seth!" She attempts to run towards him, but she suddenly begins to feel a sharp pain in her chest. She sees a sword sticking out through her chest.

I notice Arthur fall to the floor as the knight takes his sword out of Arthur. I try to get up, but my body won't move. I begin to hear a loud deep voice. " **O king of kings use the royal magic within your body to save your comrade."**

I begin to feel a surge of power pulsing in my body. My hands begin to glow again, and I can stand up. The knight notices me and draws his sword out again. The knight begins to slash flames at me, but I manage to dodge with ease as I feel the magical energy flowing in my body. When I get close enough to the knight he swings his sword at me, but I block it with my sword and I knock his sword out of his hand. I then slice his head off and stick my hand inside the hole where his neck should be at.

With this awoken power within I begin to absorb the dark magic within the knight causing him to move around in pain as I hold on tightly. The more I absorb the more and more the knight and his horse begin to vanish until there is nothing left of them.

I look towards Arthur and see him moving in pain. I run up to him. "Seth you used magic?"

I nod "I guess I did, I know your going to have me executed for using magic but at least then let me heal you with this magic." I begin to take off Arthurs armor.

"No Seth wait." Arthur tries to yell out but it's too late.

I quickly take off Arthurs under shirt but to my surprise I am shocked. My face begins to heat up and I turn the other way. "So, you were actually a girl this whole time?"

Arthur smirks. "You weren't the only one with a secret to hide, but since you found out my gender then you should know my real name is Arturia." She begins to cough out blood and I quickly put my hands near her breasts and begin to close her wounds and absorbing any traces of dark magic in her wound. Once her healing process is complete I notice black markings on my arms which appear to be my veins and a slight aura of the same dark magic from the knight surrounds me. I begin to feel a sharp pain in my head and I begin to slowly black out.

 **(Next Evening)**

I slowly wake up getting up from my bed. I find myself shirtless and investigate the mirror in my room noticing **a black vein mark running down my back.** That mark looks like **the same mark from my hands when I was using that weird magic**. I better go and ask the dragon or Merlin what it means. I put on a shirt and open my door only to see Arthur or rather Arturia sitting down on the sofa in our living room with a brown cloak covering her body. She turns and notices me.

"Your finally awake. How are you feeling?" Her tone sounding a bit relieved.

"I feel fine better than before honestly."

She smiles as she gets up from the sofa. "I'm glad you have been asleep for two days straight after our whole fight with the knight."

"Right about that you saw me using magic didn't you."

"Yeah I did. And you found out I'm really a girl." She walks closely to me and I notice how feminine her face looks. I'm not sure on how I hadn't figured out Arthur was a girl this whole time. This causes me to blush realizing that a girl is close to me. "So…. What happens now then? Are you going to tell your father that I can use magic?" I ask nervously but what happens next isn't what I expect.

Arturia hugs me. "No, I wont now that we both know or secrets I can finally be more of myself and open with you. Hopefully you will do the same since I know your secret."

I wrap my arms around her and smile a bit. "I promise ill be more open with you now."

(In the dungeon below the castle of Camelot)

Merlin is seen standing on the edge of the cliff to where the dragon is encaged. The great dragon flies in front of Merlin and roars.

"This would be the last place id expect to see you Merlin." The dragon says with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I need your help." Merlin says with a dead serious tone in his voice.

"My help my this must be something very serious." The dragon mocks.

"Its about the boy, I think he has awakened a magic that isn't of this world but of **the Shadow Land**. And after his first use of it his body is already slightly corrupted. This is beyond my knowledge of magic and I need to know if there is a way I can take that small corruption out of him or at least a way to prevent him from using this magic again."

"Magic from the shadowland is very powerful and dark but unfortunately it is up to the boy on weather he wants to use the magic or not Afterall it is in his blood. As to cure him of his slight corruption that is not possible he can only learn how to control it and how to do that is beyond me Merlin."

Merlin looks down. "I see."

"But there is someone who knows on how to control this very corruption, **the boy's mother** but she currently resides in the shadowland."

"Thank you for this knowledge." **Ignis**.

"I haven't heard anyone call me by my true name in a very long time. Despite our differences you must do everything in your power to **save the boy from his future** Merlin."

 **Authors Note: Hey guys I am back and better than ever. Sorry for the very long wait but I honestly had writers block and other things had happened in life but now I'm back and will be continuing this story. As for the length of this chapter sorry it was short since it was basically the other half of the last chapter anyways drop a comment and follow the story if you like until then.**


	6. Chapter 6: Twins of Light Pt 1

**Authors Note: I don't own anything from Fate stay night or any other references I make enjoy the chapter.**

 **Chapter 6: Twins of Light Pt 1**

Sitting in an open field full of flowers with the weather being perfect an adult Arturia with her blonde hair being longer with a golden crown on top of her hair and her features have grown more of a woman. She leans on the side of an adult looking Seth as he has his back on a tree trunk and his left arm wrapped around Arturia.

 **(Artuiras POV)**

I snuggle closer to Seth and look into his green eyes and blond messy medium length hair. He looks at me and smiles.

"How are you feeling my love?"

I close my eyes and lay my head on his shoulder. "If I am being completely honest it has become very stressful, trying to keep peace within the country and with the neighboring countries."

"Hey, don't worry through all the thick and thin ill be here with you helping you choose the right path on being a great king." Seth says in a voice full of confidence.

"I know my love I am so grateful to have you by my side." I grab Seth's hand and interlock our fingers and place our hands on my stomach **. "And soon we will have our new member of our family too."** Me and Seth then begin to look at each other and we begin to inch our faces closer to each other. Just as our lips are going to touch each other's I begin to hear a faint voice of a girl.

 **(A day before)**

Riding in a royal horse carriage in a severe thunder storm at night in an empty meadow are Arturia, Seth, and Morgan along with a couple of guards. I begin to yawn and look outside the window of the carriage. "Man, this storm is really getting worse the more we keep traveling it's kind of making it hard to sleep."

"That's not all that makes it hard for everyone to sleep have you heard your snoring, its louder than our fathers and that says a lot." Morgan teases. "Anyways I heard you accidently touched my sisters' breast."

My face begins to feel hot and I notice Arturias face turning a bit red at the mention of what happened two weeks ago. "That's a bit overexaggerated I was simply just trying to prevent from Arturia bleeding out from her wound with the knight, its not my fault she got stabbed near her breast area." I turn to Artuira and notice she's still red from the face and silent. "Well don't stay quiet say something." I beg hoping she can help make the situation sound less awkward.

"There still isn't a way to go around the fact that you did touch my breast."

"So, you really are a perv now aren't you Seth, but I guess its understandable since you are a teenager after all, I mean if you ever have any urges of the sorts, I can always help you with that." Morgan winks at me teasing me.

Makes me wonder who the real perv in here is.

"I'm sure Arturia would be more than willing to help out as well."

Arturia face begins to fluster more than before. "Can we perhaps change the subject here this is kind of getting awkward." Just suddenly we the carriage is immediately halted causing us to jump from our seats due to the sudden stop.

One of the guards that was sitting outside the carriage opens one of the doors. "Apologies your highness but some crazy lady had stepped in front of the road causing us to completely halt.

"Is the lady alright?" Arturia asks.

"Yes, she is just unconscious is all."

"Very well bring here in the carriage and maybe we can figure out where she is from and return here to her home."

The guards bring her inside the room, and I notice the lady is wearing a red robe. She seems to be unconscious but on the center of her robe I notice a symbol of an eyeball. I then look outside the window of the carriage and notice a sign not far off with the same symbol. "Hey, look at that sign it has the same symbol as the one on her robe."

"Driver head in the direction of that sign out there."

"Understood your majesty." The driver yells back and heads towards the path near the sign.

About after an hour passes and the storm finally calms, we find ourselves outside a giant draw bridge of a tiny kingdom. On the draw bridge was the same exact symbol of an eyeball.

The two guards outside the wall dressed in red chain mail with the eyeball symbol on their chests tense up when we arrive. "Halt state your name and business!"

Artuira takes the lead. "I am prince Arthur from Camelot, this is my sister the lady Morgan and my servant Seth. We have come to return we believe one of your people back to you."

I show them the unconscious lady I am carrying to the guards.

"That is sister Dena. The masters have been so worried about her we can take her off your hands and as a sign of our gratitude we can take you to the masters I am sure they would like to meet you and thank you themselves." The giant gate opens and the guard's motion for us to follow them inside.

We begin heading into the castle in the center of the small kingdom. The surrounding houses seem to be nothing but just small little farm houses with fields growing crops and some live stock. We reach the entrance of the castle and the guard's step aside for us to enter. "The masters wait for you inside. I follow Arturia and Morgan as we enter the grand hall of the castle and standing in the center of the rooms are two people. A male with black hair and white eyes dressed in a white robe along with a female with white hair and black eyes dressed in a black robe.

"Welcome to our small kingdom." The two take turns saying each word back to back in that one sentence.

The boy speaks. "My name is Hansel."

"I am Gretel."

"Together we are known as the twins of light." The two say in unison. "We cannot express our gratitude for bringing back one of our people safely to the village o prince of Camelot."

Arturias expression goes into shock. "How did you know I didn't even introduce myself yet.

"No need to be alarm I figured it out by observing your armor and the dragon symbol on your armor." Hansel says.

"Please let me and my brother escort you all to your chambers I'm sure you all must be tired from your long journey.

"That's kind of you two but we wouldn't want to impose." Arturia responds.

"No please we insist, it's the least we can do to thank you all for bringing us sister Dina back to us." The twins say in unison.

"Brother, we haven't been able to sleep comfortably since we left Camelot perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to at least stay a night here." Morgan chimes in.

Arturia hesitates. "Very well it would be rude for us to decline."

"Excellent allow us to show you the way." The twin's motion for us to follow them.

We follow the twins until they lead us to our room. "We will be back to check up on you three tomorrow morning."

"Is it me or do those two give off a creepy vibe."

"They are a bit odd, but I mean they are very hospitable to us giving us a place to rest for the night." Morgan says as she lays down in her bed.

" **Seth, so did Merlin tell you where he was going before we left on our trip?" Artuira asks.**

" **No, he just said he will be gone for about a month minimum, and he seemed super serious which is usually odd."**

"That is strange indeed but I'm sure he has his reasons. This wouldn't be the first time he disappears." Just then we all begin to get sleepy as I notice my eyes getting heavy and see Morgan and Arturia passing out on their beds. I try my best to stay awake but I eventually blackout.

 **Flashing images appear in front of me. The images consist of a knight dressed in silver and blue armor. The knight begins to fight a giant black shadowy monster. The knight prevails and manages to defeat the monster being victorious. The knight is then praised by the people until another knight dressed in grey back stabs the blue knight. The blue knight gets consumed by a shadow and it engulfs him. The people once praising him begin to flee. Chains wrap around the once hero and he is imprisoned. But as I watch the knight then stairs straight at me with his now glowing yellow eyes. "Awaken now!"**

Just then I gain consciousness and find myself outside harvesting crops along with Arturia and Morgan. What when did I get out here? Why are we harvesting crops?

"Psst Hey Arthur." I whisper, "When did we get out here and why are we working."

Arturia looks at me but something seems off her eyes seem devoid of life as if she is hypnotized. "The masters commanded it, whatever they ask for is our purpose."

"That make no sense, Morgan talk some sense into your sister over here."

Morgan turns to me with the same expression as Arturia. "Seth it would seem you have lost your vision allow us to take you back to the masters and restore your vision so you may know peace."

The two inch closer to me and I begin to walk back slowly from them. "No thanks Morgan I like being paranoid." I quickly run from them and I begin to hear shouting from behind me.

"We have an unbeliever!' two big guys rush towards me but I slide underneath their feet sliding passed them. But suddenly as I am sliding passed them, I feel the ground crumble below me causing me to fall inside a ditch.

I slowly get up and notice a tunnel inside the ditch and I begin to slowly walk inside the tunnel limping from the pain of the fall. I continue moving forward until I suddenly feel a sword at my throat. "Don't move."

I lift my hands up. "Take it easy. I'm not here to hurt you I was just running away from those zombie minded people up on top."

The sword is lowered and the person holding the sword reveals himself to me. He has purple spikey hair decent built and is wearing purple dirty pants with a black shirt. "So, you're not hypnotized by the twin's powers."

"I knew something was off by those twins. My names Seth by the way." I extend my hand out

The man shakes it. "My names Lancelot."

"Well then Lancelot can you tell me what exactly is going on how we can stop those twins."

Lancelot nods. "Gladly we can talk about this back at my place."


End file.
